


The First Synthetic Man

by JingleBee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Host Aldous Van Hester takes you on a journey into the artificial intelligence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Synthetic Man

Shining cerulean diodes scanned the dark silhouetted audience from within the ocular ports resembling human eyes. Pin became awash with a coded nervousness as he felt those organic eyes staring back at him. Judging him.

"Tell us your name." the host said.

"Pin. Pin Okiyo." he replied.

Pin Okiyo,a play on Pinocchio,the wooden puppet who wanted to be a real boy. His creator,who sat beside him,thought it was a clever name.

"Pin Okiyo!" the host replied. "Lovely name!"

Pin gave a weak smile at his compliment.

"So,Pin. May I call you Pin?"

"Sure."

"What do you think of humans so far Pin?"

Pin cocked his head curiously. He wasn't sure what the question was supposed to mean. Humans come in all types. It's hard to discern them from eachother. To refer to them as a whole and not a spectrum.

"Well um...My mom is nice!" Pin referred to his creator. Professor Alana Wu patted his shoulder and smiled down at him. The audience awwed and cooed at his response.

"You see Ms. Wu as your mother?" the host asked.

"Yes..I don't see why not. She made me and takes care of me! So that counts as a mom right?" Pin reasoned. The audience awwed once more. They seemed to think it was 'cute',the relationship of an object and its maker referred to as parent and child.

The host crossed a leg over the other,and read another question from the small card in his hand. "So,Pin. Do you experience all emotions? Anger? Sadness?"

 "Hmm..." Pin mulled it over in his memory card. "Well this one time I accidentally spilled coffee on mom's lab notes. I felt bad the whole day. And another time,my mom taught me to ride a bike! I was happy then!" The audience laughed. Pin shifted in his seat and chuckled nervously along with them.

"So I guess I experience emotions like humans do!"

"That is...quite interesting Pin."

The host flipped a card over the rest.

"Have you ever...dreamed?"

"Dreamed?" Pin asked.

"Yes. When humans sleep,they experience visions in their minds. Do you do that during 'sleep mode'?" the audience chuckled at the 'sleep mode' remark.

Pin looked to his creator. His mother. "Do you dream too mom?"

Alana giggled. "Yes Pin!"

Pin racked his memory card once more.

"There was this one time...I was..dreaming yes? I dreamed I was walking in a desert. I could feel the warm sand on my feet. The sun was shining really bright." the audience leaned in,listening to his tale with amazement.

"Then the sand started falling into a hole. I fell too. It was...scary and dark in there."

"You were afraid yes?" the host asked.

"Yeah.." Pin shrunk in his seat,recalling that night. 

"What was it you were afraid of exactly?"

"The darkness...being alone..I felt like...I was going to..die."

"You are afriad of death?"

"Yes..Isn't everyone?"

"But they can just rebuild you can't they?" the host raised his eyebrow inquisitively. He had struck oil.

"I..." Pin was suddenly confused. "But it wouldn't be the same would it?"

"Hmm...You're right."

Pin looked at his feet. The fear of death loomed over him. Alana placed a comforting hand on his head and stroked it.

The host looked at his watch. "Well Pin,I'm afraid we are out of time. But it was very nice to meet you and introduce you to everyone today!" he extended a hand towards Pin,which he nervously shook.

Pin and Alana made their way off stage as the audience applauded.

* * *

 

Pin sat across from his mother in the limosuine. He swung his small legs and sighed.

"Is something the matter Pin?" she asked.

"Just...something that guy asked me...about dying."

"Hey,hey." Alana interrupted. "You know I would never let anything happen to you okay?"

Pin felt comfort. Happiness. He gave a weak smile. "Thanks mom."

He thought how interesting it was. That the fear of death could be conquered by something as simple as that. 

Sometimes all you need is someone who cares about you.

**Author's Note:**

> cash money records takin over for the 99 and the 2000 girl you working with some ass yeah its bad yeah


End file.
